Tu hai hamari jine ki waja
by Ellinia
Summary: you tow are the reason of my life.I live because of you two.I can never leave you..I love both of you my life..


**Guest,aditi,anamika,cidats 15 sakshi,abhirikajaan,cid neha,kamikazi me,thank you all for your precious encouraged me a lot to write ap log aise continue support karte read this story and silent readers please reveiw**

 **Abhirika married here for 1 year**

 **september 12 2014,**

A case was reported..the whole team was at f.l. to collect info..tararika was standing beside abhi and was explaing them how the victim was killed tarika felt dizz y and before she fall down abhi caught her

abhi: (pating her cheecks) tarika! tarika keya hua

dr sal: ise keya ho geya?abhijeet tum mera beti ka kheal nahi rakhte ho na ab behosh ho geyi yeh

abhi: uff ap nahi sudhroge dr sab. (to acp)sir mai ise hospital leke jau?

acp: ha ha abhi leke jao

after sometime the whole team solved the in hospital abhi was sitting worried doctor was checking tarika she came out and told abhI

doctor: congrats mr abhijeet ab papa banne wala hai..

abhi couldn't believe his own ears.

abhi: k..k..keya?m..main papa banne walla hu?!

doctor: ha ab mai koi medicins likh ke de rahi srivastav ko yeh time pe khila dijhiye tarika came here and abhi looked at looked downwards with crimson red cheecks and sat beside him smilig light aftet sometimes they came out of the hospital and came in the parking lout..suddenly abhi hugged tarika tightly and said

abhi: tarika I'm so happy..tumne meri life puri kar di.I'm so happyyy.

tarika: (with a happy tone)mai bhi khush hu life toh tumne bhi meri complete ki choro abhI ab hum parking lot mai haI

abhi: ha toh?biwi ho tum meri aur mere bacche ki hone wali ma bhi ho..dekhne do jisko dekhna.I don't care

tarik : abhiii..she pushed abhi lightly and sat in the informed the whole team about the good news they reached the beaurue the whole team cogratulated them and asked for a invited the whole team at their hose at night.

night 8:00 pm

tarika was working at the came from behind and hugged her and was kissing her neck continuously..

tarik: keya karrahe ho choro na. kuch hi der mai sab a jayegi..mujhe sabke aneke pehele hi kam khatam karni hai.

abhi: keya jaan..tumhe itni kam nahI karna chahiye..bed rest karna chahiye.. kal se hi ek kam wali rakh deta hu tum kam bilkul nahi karogi.

tarika: accha?tumhe meri delivery difficult karneka irda hai keya?agar kam na karke 9mahine baithe rahu itni moti ho jaungi toh delivery mai zyada problem hogi..aur waise bhi agar kamwali rakhu toh..

abhi: toh?

tarika turned in his arms and put her handa around his neck..toh..ap is trha se ghar me kahi bhi shuru nahi ho sakoge.

abhi: accha toh madam ji ko romance ki chinta ho rahi hai

tarika: abhijeet choro abhi..kma khatam k..

before she could complete her sentence the door bell rang.

tarika: lo a geyi..ab khana banana tum hi khatam karo

abhi: are taru..

tarika went and opened the door..the whole team was there..daya without asking anything

daya:are wah khaneki itni acchi khushbu arahi hai..sukhte hi pet mai chuhe disco shuru kar dia..mai toh chala kitchen mai..everyone was looking at him with disbelieve..

here in the kitchen abhi was trying to finish the cooking. daya came here and started laughing

daya: keya bat hai tum kitchen mai?! kahi bhabi ka kam mai disturb karne ka punishment toh nahi hai yeh?

abhi: tujhe kaise pata?

daya: laughing..sabse pehele tum itni acchi bindi ki sabji nahi bana sakte aur dusre bat tumhare collar dekho

abhi looked at his collar and there was lipstick stain

daya: ab yeh toh kisi aur larki ki nahi hoga for sure..with a naughty smile

abhi: dayaaa..he went to his room to change his. shirt and came back after sometime that night the whole team did many masti-mazak with their cute couple after that they went to theit respective home..abhirika went to sleep also

abhi: tarika...

tarika: hmm

abhi: thanx mrere life mai ane ke liye aur mere life complete karneke liye.I love you jaan

tarika: she kept her head on his cheast and said I love you too kabhi bhi tumhare saath nahi chrungi..tum bhi chorna mat

abhi: nahi chorunga jaan

january 2015,

tarika was 4 month pregnent

abhijeet and tarika went for an outing and was coming back abhijeet said

abhi: tarika gari ke piche ek pillow hai na

tarika: ha..keu ?

abhi: tum wo leke apne pet ki upar rakho.

tarika: keyaa?!

abhi: han aur use apne pet ki upar rakh ke seat bealt bandho..

tarika: abhi..keya bol rahe ho tum..aj tak aisa kabhi aur kisiko dekha hai keya ki pet ki upar pillow rakh ke seat belt bandhte hue?l

abhi: jo bhi ho..mujhe koi fark nahi parta mujhe kuch ajib sa lag raha hai..bas aisa lag raha hai ki kuch galat hone wal hai

tarika: abhi!aise wakt yeh sare bate keu kar rahe ho?

abhi: jo bhi bas lag raha hai aisa..mai jo bolti hu wo karo na tarika..zyada bat mat karo

tarika never saw abhi so much irrirated she did what he told her to do but she was felling uneasy as noboy do this even she never did this abnormal thing

tarika: lo laga liya ab khu...abhiiiiiiiiiii...

she opened her eyes and found herself at the bed of hoapital..

tarika: ahh..abhi..m..m..mera baccha?..

nurse: mam ap thik hai?are you felling any pai. anywhere?

tarika: abhi?mera baccha?d..dono thik hai na..

nurse: ha mam ap bilkul fikar mat kijhiye baccha bilkul safe hai..aj tak aisa case nagi dekha aise accident ki bat pregnent aurat ki baccha bach jati hai..you are lucky mam

 **abhi: us pillow apne pet ki uar rakh ke seat belt bandho**

 **kuch bhi ho tarika..bas mujhe kuch ajib sa lag raha hai..bas** **aisa lag raha hai ki kuch galat hone walala hai**

tarika remembered his last word she felt relaxed and kept her hand on her belly to feel her baby..abh..abhijeet?w..wo thik toh hai na?

nurse : I'm sorry mam..wo coma mai chali geyi hai.

her whole worls crashed..it's him whom she need the most for the next 5 mont and her whole life ..her reason to live..anyhing can happen to a coma patient..he can come to cociousness or even he can...

tarika: nahi nahI mujhe..mujhe ab yeh sab nahi sochna chahiye..mujhe strong rehena parega..uske liye..aur mere bacche ke liye..I have to be strong.

the door of her cabin opened..the team arrived there..dr saluke put his hand on her head

dr sal: kaise ho beta?

tarika: (blankly) thik hu sir..

daya: kaise thik ho tarika?nurse na hame bataya hai ki unhone tumhe abhi ke barene bata dia hai.

tarika: abhi ke liye..aur apne bacche ke liye..sir app log plz mujhe hospital se discharge karwa dijhiye..mujhe yaha nahi rehna.

dr saluke: han beti dr ne hame batya hai ki tum ghar rehe sakti ho.. abhijeet ko bhi ghar mai hi rakha jayega yahape ek nurse hai monika 20 sal se kam rahi hai..tum llogoki ghar rehekar tum donoka kheyal rakhegi.

tarika: thank you sir.

tarika and abhijeet was discharged from the hospital and monika was taking care of both of them nicely and tarika developed a nice realation with monika..sometime sreya annd purvi come to visit tarika and sometime they stays there for 2-3. days and monika takes a leave then..

 **February,2015**

 **5 month of tarika's pregnency,**

tarika woke up from sleep..she saw abhi sleeping peacefully at her side..

tarika: good morning se so rahi ho na..no beaurue..no dourna vagna..chalo mai jake fresh hoti hu..

she was having herbreakfast..after sometime the door bell rang..monika signaled her to sit down there. she opened the hole cid team was there.

tarika: are ap sab aiye na andar

they enntered inside.

daya: mai boss se milke ata hu.

then he went to abhirika's were attached to his went and sat near him.

daya: kaise ho boss relax toh bbohot kar liya. utho ab beauro nahi jana hai keya..tumhe toh bistar pe lete rehene ae hi bukhar a jata ab keya hua tumhara rest kham nahi hota keya?ab tarika ko tumhare sabse zyada zarurat hai aur ab laiti ho tum?mujse bhi aur wait nahi hota.

here tarika was talking with the team suddenly she felt something inside her belly her eyes became twice than normal she jumped at her place happiness was clearly seen on her hand automatically went on her belly

dr salal: keya hua tarika tum thik toh ho na beti?

tarika:it kicked..baby ne lath mara

all: keya?!

she suddenly jumped from her place and ran to abhi and hurriedly sat beside him left daya surprised took his free hand and kept it on her belly and said

tarika:abhi..abhi dekho na..baby lath mar raha hai..aj peheli bar lath mara.. baby..ahh..yeh toh bilkul daya ki tarha lath mar raha hai..shayed yeh bara hoke daya ki tarha darwaja was saying all this with smile on her face nd tears in her eyes..here listening to tarika's words and feeling babie's kick abhi's hearbeat was was hppy too(he can listen and feel) watching the scene daya couldn't contoll anymore and marched from the room..he burst out in frront of the team

daya: keya galti kia tha in dono ne sir? bhagwan ne in dono ko aisa saja de raha hai..tarika ne koi julm toh nahi kia kabhi..aur abhiheet wo toh apni desh ka sewa karta hai..aur jaha tak mujhe pata hai ki dessh ki sewa karna koi galat kam ahi hota hai..toh unhe yeh saja keu de. rahi hai wo?yeh wakt in dono ki zindegi ki sabse ahem aur golden wakt mai yeh wakakt fir se dobara toh nahi aayega na..pati patni ki rup maI zindegi toh yeh hi se khatam na..iske bad toh yeh dono ma bap ban jayegi usne in donoke zindegi se yeh ahem wakt keu china sir..keuu (he was crying badly for his buddy and bhabi)

acp: tumne jo kuch hi kaha sahi ..yeh wakt fir se laut ke toh nahi ayega..likin tum dekhna wo in dono ke zindegi mai dher sari khushiya degi..wo ek hatat se leta hai toh dusri hat se double deta hai..chinta mat karo ham denge use pati patni kI rup mai jine ke liya 9 mahine he smiled

all of them ate their dinner and went from happy because their baby kicked for the first time today..3months passed like that..

 **21st june 2015,12:00 am,**

 **9 month of her pregnency,**

dhong dhon dhong... the walll clock stricked 12..tarika came to abhi with a cake and lit the candle and wished something and blew it on his behalf..then she made him hold the knife and she hold his hand cut the cake and she fed herself by his hand

tarika: happy birthday abhi nd gave a gentle kiss on his forehead..then she made him weare the watch she bought for him as his birthday gift..

 **Flashback**

 **it was 2nd month of tarika's pregnency and they went to shop for the baby. they were done sopping tarika told abhi**

 **tarika: abhi tum yaha intezar kar sakte ho 10 minut mai abhi ati hu.**

 **abhi: keu?kahaha jja rahi ho tum?**

 **tarika: wo jab tumhare birthday hai tab toh maI mall ane ki halat mai nahi rahungi na..toh mai abhi tumhari birthday gift kharidna chati hu..**

 **abhi: likin akele..**

 **tarika: toh tumhare bdy gift tumhare samne kharidu keya?**

 **abhbhi: nahi par.**

 **tarika:koi par war abhi..pleasseeeee...she gave her special puppy eye**

 **abhi: ok ok jao..likin jaldi waapas ana.**

 **tarika:okk she became happy like kid and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeck and went to buy his watch**

 **Flashback over**

next morning tarika woke up and got freshed and was having her breakfast with purvi and shreta as it was Saturday they were here..and they stay most of the time here because tarika can give birth to the baby any time..after breakfast tarika went and sat near abhi.

tarika : abhi aj bhi nahi uthoge?aj birthday hai na tumhara..aur pata hai dr ne kaha hai kabhi bhi mere delevery ho sakti hai..toh tumhe hamari baby ko nahi dekhna hai keya?plz abhi utho na..suddely she felt pain... ..ahhhh..here abhi's heartbeat was increasing..

tarika: ahh...purvi...ahhhhhh..

purvi and shreyaya ccame together running.

shreya: keya hua tarika?dard ho ahaha hahai?

tarika: yes shreya.I thhink it's time..ahhhhh..tum ambulance ko phone karo

here abhi's heartbeat s increasing with every screame of tarika..nobody watched it because both 3 were at the living room..tarika went from their room..his hert and brain wanted to wake up and go with tarika but his body was not supporting ...after 10 minute ambulance came.

tarika: purvi tum yaha abhijeet ke pass raho kuch der bad monika khala bhi a jayega..ahhh.t..tum chinta ma karo shreya hai mere sath..

purvi: ok tarika tum chinta mat karo mai hu yaha..tum befikar rehena..

tarika left with shreya for hospital..they reached hospital and the whole team was there before they reach there..tarika went inside ot..this time she needs abhi the moost..but he is not here..but he is in her heart..her mind..she started to think bout abhi to fell him beside her..then she felt something in heart

abhi heart (a.h.) :kuch nahi hoga jaan kuch hi der mai hamari baby ka rona sunai degi..don't worry

tarika heart (t.h.) : mere sath ho na?

a.h. : hamesha jaan..tumne uski nam socha hai?

t.h. : uski?

a.h. : han larki chahyie mujhe..wo bhi ankhe aur bal tumhari tarha..maine uski ek acchi si nam socha haI.

t.h. :keya?

a.h. :abhika..accha. hai na..puri zindegi var hamari nam eksath..

t.h. :I love you so much abhi..

a.h. :I love you too jaan

suddenly she heard. crying it was like she has come..abhika has come to this world..eyes mistrious like her father smile like her mother dr handed abhika to felt like she was holding the world in her hand..the door of her cabin opened and the whole ciid team arrived..there s hppiness annd peace on here faces.

dr sal : putting his hand on her head kaise lag raha hai beti ab?

tarika: aisa lag raha hai ki sarg mai hu sir kissing her angle..

dr sal :bless you beta..ab lao zara dekhu mera poti ko

acp: oye..pehel dada

dr sal: nahi pehele nana..

tarika: sir sir sir..agar ap dono aisa jhagarte raho na toh main nahi denewali hu abhika ko ap lologo ki godh mai.

all : abhika?

acp : wah bohot hi peyara nam hai..then both prents took their granddaughter in their arms..

daya came and took his brother's daughter in his arm nd he felt a peace that he never felt before

aftet somme hour they took ahika and tarika at made arrengement to welcome the new born and new mother before...tarika didn't know that a surprise was waiting for her directly went to abhi with abhika but was sandstill at the doorway..he was sitting and asmilling at tarika..and his little princess..

a..ab..abhiii..this is all tarika could utter..she ran towards abhi and started sheading tears that she cotrolled for this 5 month hugging abhi..abhi let her cry..after sometimes she separated and handed abhika to abhi..abhi felt like he was holding his world..after sometime he side hugged tarika and both of them hold abhika together.. daya didn't miss the golden opportunity and clicked a perfect photo of the perfect family..that night they celebrated their dear abhijeet sir and his daughter's birthday..they enjenjoyed at their fullest forgtting all their sosorrows. they went from there at midnight..suddenly tarika hugged abhi and and cries

tarika: I missed you so much abhi...I miissed your everything..pata hai jab maine abhika ko pakra aisa laga ki mere duniya ko pakra maine..mere ife ko..aj se tum aur abhika mere ife ho abhi.I can't live without you two.

abhi:mai bhi nahi ji sakti tum dono k hai is 5 mahino mai mai roz tuhe aise gale laganan cchatethe..uut era boody support nahi kia..aur aj subha tumhe chikte hue sunkar mujhme tni sare takat. geyi ki dkho ab mai tumhare samne khara dekho bhagwan ne keya karishma kar aur memere beti ki janmdin ek hi din mai sal hum mere aur abhika I birthday pe double khushiya manaege..

tarika: hmm..

suddenly they heard a crying . the princess of cid family was crying they rushed to the roome to calm her

 **The End**

 **thanx for reading the story.I have coorrected the story for 5 if there is ome mistakes still sorry for r & r **


End file.
